Half and Half
by Hamburgershoes
Summary: Brad is hurt by the Cluster. Jenny finds feelings she shouldn't be feeling and Brad learns to be a hero. JennyxBrad. Kinda lame, but it's just to get some writing practice in, please tell me what you think. Catagorized into an alternate reality, AU style
1. Prologue

((I don't own My Life as a Teenage Robot, or characters. Yadda, yadda. Not original, don't sue me for plagerism. Oh, first fanfic, this is merely the beggining!))

"Hey Jenny!" yelled a familiar voice, "We're still going to the mall, right?" It was the day after Bradley's birthday; he had received nearly one hundred dollars. He had money burning a hole in his pocket. He didn't know what he wanted to buy, but he was sure he was ready to burst as he sat in school, waiting for his trip to the mall. Jenny, or XJ-9, the teenage super hero robot, grinned at him, "Of course! I'd never turn down a movie with you Brad!" she said, letting out a giggle. Brad grinned at her back, his usual goofy smile at her. Jenny sighed, imitating humans as she did, at Brad. He was such a dork, but she cherished his kindness and endless patience. He was her closest friend, so of course she'd go with him on request.

* * *

On the other side of town, another robot descended upon the small town, landing in the middle of the street. The robot stood no taller than Jenny, its look and design looking much like her own. His metal body was chiseled and rough, not the sleek design of the teenage robot. He was rougher looking, as if carved out of steel and put together with nails . . . literally. His metal coating was yellow with red designs and outlines "Bring me XJ-9! Bring me the teenage filth!" he barked, his voice gruff, echoing inside his hollow body. There was of course screaming, and panic, but it quickly dispersed, leaving the lone robot with an empty street. He waited; it would be five minutes for the first warning shot. . .

* * *

"Jenny! What do you think?" Brad asked, showing off a new jacket, much like the several other jackets he had shown off, all getting the same response, "It looks great, Brad!" Jenny said cheerfully. She wasn't getting annoyed with Brad as he run around like a child in a candy store. Actually, the candy store was the next stop. Brad did have that certain weakness. Jenny let out a sigh as Brad found a new jacket . . . No; it was the third jacket he had tried on.

* * *

Time drug on after the initial screams, he waited patiently for ten minutes, Jenny almost there. The metal teen might have gotten the message sooner if she hadn't turned off a certain detector, to go shopping. He was done waiting, he had hit a nonlethal target, with no casualties, "Enough waiting," his voice cold and metallic. It took ten minutes for him to get to this point, it took less than thirty seconds for the entire street to fall in burning ruins, "Crack. . .snap. . .boom!" he laughed as fire erupted around him, his AI fascinated with the ruin he caused.

* * *

"Are you done, Brad?" Jenny asked, amazed that he went with all of the jackets; the only difference between them all is a bit of coloring. Brad opened his mouth to respond, but his voice was cut short to a shriek, a little girl shriek at that, when the mall started to buckle around them, "Oh man, oh man, Mom's gonna to kill me for sure! I left the threat detector off!" Jenny exclaimed, knocking on her metal head out of anger for herself, "Stay here Brad! I'll be right back!"

* * *

"Stay here? Yeah right!" the teenager grinned, running to chase his friend.

* * *

Jenny glared down the other robot, "Cluster trash!" she said roughly at the robotic teen. The robot looked up, his eyes bright red, glowing well with the fire that enveloped him, 

"XJ-9?" he grunted, "I am TK-3!"

Jenny sighed, "Good, soon you'll be trash." She responded rather flatly, readying her buzz saw-arms, she had taken favor to those as of late, "You from the Cluster or something?"

"Once, I was discarded. I'm already trash!" he said, his eyes growing brighter, "I'm here to end you. They'll be glad to have me back after that!" there was no second wasted, he poured on the lasers, looking to end the infamous teenage robot, then and there. The dust cleared and Jenny stood there smirking, "This is going to get some great stress out!" she announced with energy.

* * *

"Jenny! What'd I miss? You done yet!?" Brad's voice rang out through where the two robots stood. 

It happened in slow motion for the robot. TK-3's demonic grin, moving the blaster at her friend, aiming. She tried to get to him, but the laser proved quicker. Brad disappeared in a cloud of blood, no scream followed. Jenny found him, his maimed body on the ground, body fluids all over her. Human oil. She cringed, "Brad? Brad? Brad!" she repeated his name until her voice was covered in sobs, "No. No. No!" she charged at the snickering robot.

* * *

Thunder rang out through the city, the sound of the two metal robots punching each other, "What's the matter, XJ-9? Did I hurt your pet? Did he squirm? Did he squeal?" he, all the time laughing and egging her on. Jenny's tears had run out, the water in her system lost to the first ten minutes of a hitting match. He didn't crumble; he was like her, able to withstand the damage at an amazing magnitude. Jenny didn't care though. She was going to scrap this punk. TK-3 swung hard at the female, but Jenny took the blow punching hard in his face, penetrating his mouth, creating a hole in his jaw. A laser released there ended the fight efficiently.

* * *

Jenny flew back to Brad, not knowing what to do. She lifted what was left of her friend and flew to her mother. She came in screaming for her.

* * *

"XJ-9! What is all . . . oh my god!" Nora Wakeman never said anything like that, usually only using scientific-esque curses and euphemisms, but the sight was beyond merit for her to lose her composure. 

"Mom. . ." she sobbed, "Fix him . . . can you, fix, Brad?"

Nora stared at her daughter, her mouth covered by her hands, not saying a word, "Take . . . take him to the lab and capture his arteries now. We won't be sleeping tonight. . ."

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long, was busy with...life. I'll be updating as soon as I can as often as I can. Thanks for all the reviews and supporters for the intro. This is a journey for myself. I want to write better and I hope that as this goes on that those who want to follow along will see improvement.

The lights were off. It took him a moment to realize that his eyes were opened, but tunnel vision destroyed and distorted what little light he had hoped to see. His whole body hurt. Everything. Down to his toes. It hurt so badly, he didn't move for what seemed like forever. After a moment to where he steeled his mind, he braved to turn his head to look around. He couldn't. Not to say, it hurt too much, but, his neck seemed to stop moving. He grunted his voice and throat dry and gritty. Pain stopped him from moving further. He let out a sigh, trying to remember, hoping thinking wouldn't hurt.

He had no idea who he was. He sat lost, thinking, mumbling squeaks through his dry mouth and throat. He heard soft beeping, muffled as if in another room. Light pierced through the room as a door opened, his left eye, the one closest to the door, taking the brunt of the pain. He grunted and squeaked at the same time. A small figure and one his height entered, he heard voiced, but hardly could make them out. He eyed them as best he could from his stationary position, trying to talk, but his new favorite mode of talking only came, making him sound like a rodent. The lights glared on and the distorted dark turned to blinding light. Black to white, not much had changed.

He opened his left eye, noticing it was the only one he seemed to have control over now, the shapes and dots turned to figures, the figures turned to people. Finally he figured who they were. An old lady and a metal teenager. He blinked, surprised at the robot. He had never seen a robot . . . that he could remember.

"He looks hurt." the teen said, her voice soft and kind, surprising for a robot.

"Just a second." the old woman said as she spoke out of his vision.

"Brad..."

Brad...Brad...Was that his name? A slight hum came from where the old woman stood, behind the curtain of vision, like offstage to a theatre. He sighed, getting tired of being confused.

"It's okay Brad, Mom fixed you. Your gonna be fine!" the teen said in a rather large smile, one that caught him off guard. The kind of smile that fills you with a warm feeling, like you're in good company. A loving smile, with a hint of lying, spiced inside, only for the taste of comfort.

The humming intensified and pain worked up his spine, a warm sensation crawling up his back, through his neck, and into his head.

He opened both eyes now, seeing Jenny. Memories returning. Jenny, his best friend, standing over him concerned. He grinned as he saw her,

"Hey Jen."

Those words had Jenny fly to him, embracing him in one of her usual crushing hugs. Oddly enough, the power she used to have, was now gone and he easily took it. He barely noticed.

"W-what happened?" he said, his voice back now, but the pain remaining, as with a gritty tone.

"You were hurt. Maimed, actually." Dr. Wakeman inserted into their conversation, "Jenny brought you home . . . er, what was left of you anyway." she chuckled, "Your lucky I knew a Doctor. You were stabilized by Dr. Donahue, an old sawbones back in my action days, and I reconstructed your body with the pieces of XJ-9's last vanquished foe." she said, in her lecturing tone, as she started to look about a plethora of machines, seeming to be triple-checking conditions and numbers.

"W-what!?"

"Congratulations Bradley, you are a cyborg." Wakeman said with a small tune to his voice.

Brad looked at her stupefied, "So...I have powers like Jenny?"

"No-no. You are nowhere near her delicate design. She is like an electric oven; you're a wood-burning stove. No weapons, no transformations. Merely enhanced strength and speed and flight. Also, since I had to rebuild your right eye anyway, I installed a screen and an analytical data to appear when approached with a problem."

"...I have powers?"

"Well, yes, but understand tha..."

A large noise originated in the Wakeman home that was heard through the neighborhood. The neighborhood identified it at the next town watch as "The Mysterious Whoop" and several urban legends were started after that night.

* * *

Hours later Brad was finally pulled from his rack, the stationary chamber that held him and controlled his functions until his own parts, synthetic and organic, could function properly. His first motion was to head outside, excited to see what he could do.

"Just a moment young man!" Dr. Wakeman said, tearing her veil of scientist off with a tone, revealing she was a mother, "You are staying right here. I will not let a half-cocked, half-built child gallivanting about the town, playing with his new powers, which we will call now responsibilities, on buildings and lamp posts. You will stay here and learn from Jenny and me the proper way to utilize your new existence." she commanded.

Brad groaned, stomping back, a tremor sounding every time his right foot hit the ground. He smiled a bit, smearing on his face, seeing that his powers were real, that he did have super-strength.

Dr. Wakeman zeroed in on the smile in less than a second, accompanying the smile with a dark, serious glare . . . one that a mother gets practiced in learning.

"Uh, Dr. Wakeman, where is Jenny?" he asked, realizing that he hadn't seen her since she was instructed to do something by the little, old woman standing before him now. He remembers well a load groan and a smile his way as she went out the door.

"XJ-9 went out to fetch a few training supplies and to tell your brother and your parents where you are."

"Tuck! He must be worried sick! Last time I was late, I was late by an hour, but Tuck had called in the police!"

"He is just a bit eccentric."

"Before that, the National Guard was over."

"...Well, er," she coughed, "XJ-9 is off to take care of that. Your dupe is that you're spending the night here..." Dr. Wakeman started to rummage through boxes, looking for something as she spoke to Brad, barely paying attention.

"Oh, good. That will...Spending the night!?" he screeched.

Dr. Wakeman almost dropped a large handsaw on her foot, "What? What?" she said out of surprise.

"Great...Tuck will have a field day with that one."

A moment passed as thoughts ensued, "I don't understand Bradley, and you've spent plenty of nights here."

"Yeah, with Tuck here!" he said defensively, "He thinks me and Jenny'll be...you know..."

Wakeman stared at the boy, "What?"

Brad grunted, "You know!" he said again, words eluding him.

The doctor resumed a posture, putting her weight on her heel, "Spit it out!"

His eyes darted for an explanation in the room, finding none, finally he puckered up, making loud noises with his lips resembling kisses, and he looked like an idiot and sounded like a child.

Wakeman sighed, "You lost half your body and your worried about your reputation?" her face incredulous noticeably, "Besides, what's wrong with my daughter!?" she bellowed.

Brad snapped stiffly, fearful of her, "N-nothing! Jenny is just...Jenny, is all."

"Oh really?" a voice rang out behind him. Brad spun around to have Jenny's eyes lock on him. He flinched sure she had heat-vision or something.

"Just "Jenny", huh?" she said, her usual color metal turning slightly red, a feature of her's he'd wonder about now and then.

"No! Your great Jenny!" he said, desperate not to get in trouble, knowing full well that Jenny knew how to keep a grudge and, for some odd reason, he always was the one with egg on his face after every fight.

A moment passed, the three looking at one another, Brad whipping his head about confused, laughing nervously, trying to lighten the mood. It was Dr. Wakeman who finally broke up the air, "That's enough; let us teach Brad a few things on his powers."

"Gladly." Jenny said through a smile and tone that unnerved even Dr, Wakeman.

* * *

"Swift and accurate! Know what you need to do and do it. You are too vulnerable to worry about style. Hit it! Hit it harder! Harder!"

Wakeman's screams filled Brad's mind, conditioning the boy, programming filtered and mingled and meshed with memories and experiences. He flew about the recently built training ground. Flight was enabled via two jet powered packs on the back of his calves. It made flying awkward, but he nailed it easy enough, dexterity, balance, and improvisation learned from his skateboard. The technical hardwired into his brain from Wakeman.

"How's he doing?" Jenny asked, entering the small room with a glass view of Brad's new training that her mother had occupied for almost four hours.

"...Well. Whatever delicacies I exempted you from was taught to him through life. He's also surprisingly determined something I would not expect from Bradley. The first hour was mostly him running from level one droids, but after he dismantled one with ease, his confidence was unshakable."

"Won't his regular body be able to be hurt?" she braved to ask, fearful for her best friend.

"He learned quickly to favor his cybernetic limbs and guard his organic side." The doctor replied, almost proudly.

A loud crash ended the training exercise, with Brad grinning as he entered the room where they stood. Jenny looked over her friend's new apparel. He had only worn his briefs in the other room, but now he was clad in his usual outfit, in exception to a few details. The pants had been torn at the knee caps, looking more like shorts now, making room for the enhancements that made flight possible, and his right sleeve to his shoulder was torn, most likely by the training. Brad's eyes fell upon Jenny and smiled, "I'm your new sidekick!" he said proudly.

It took a moment for Jenny to realize what he had said, a bit too consumed with his smile, after all, she had been worried about him for an eternity it seemed, yet she knew the precise time since the..."accident".

1 day, 4 hours, 34 minutes, 36 seconds.

And counting.

"Sidekick? No way! Right, Mom?" Jenny said, sure it was Brad's usual excitable nature that was talking and not sense.

"Meet your new sidekick, XJ-9." she merely said, walking into the other room.

Jenny pursued the aged scientist, "Brad can't be my sidekick!"

"Why not?" Brad chimed in, following Jenny now.

"Yes, XJ, why not?"

"Er..." Jenny uttered, captured in her own words, "Because...he hasn't finished training! Is four hours really enough?"

"Bradley finished the training with flying colors. Minus some showboating, he was exceptional at everything he did."

"It was like skateboarding and video games at the same time!" Brad grinned, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Well...what about his human parts?" Jenny offered, grasping at reasons.

"His robotic body made him quite more durable, a fluid of my own runs through his body, in his blood. It helps the bones mend faster, muscles heal quicker, and all the while tearing the muscle. He's working out all the time really; his body will be a paragon of man as time goes by."

"Sweet! When will I be a Para-gone?"

"Five to seven years."

"Awww...I'll be 21 by then!" he groaned, realizing he'll be waiting for his twenty-first birthday with even more ferver.

"But, but..." Jenny began again, "Brad just healed from a serious..."

"He's fully healed, better than ever..."

"But..."

"What's wrong, XJ-9? I thought you'd be thrilled to have him as a sidekick."

"Yeah, Jenny? Why don't you want me?" Brad's confusion evident.

"Because..."

"Because..." Wakeman and Brad repeated together.

"I don't want Brad...to get hurt." she mustered out.

"Wasn't Bradley with you all the time before this? Wasn't he always cheering you on, on the sidelines?"

"Yeah...but this time it's different, because..."

"...because, you don't want me to take any of your glory?" Brad said accusingly, jumping to conclusions as per usual. Without a moment's notice, Brad stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"N-no! Brad!" she said as she started to follow him.

"Really XJ-9! This is not behavior fit for you! Bradley merely wants to help!" she scolded.

"Mom! It's..."

"Tah, tah, tah." she said, wagging her finger, "I'm going out to check over Bradley's mechanics, you stay here and think about what saving the world is about. The world, Jennifer, not showboating." she said, heading out another door, opposite the one brad had left through, with a slam.

Jenny sighed, her gaze falling to the floor.

The door swung open and Dr. Wakeman scurried to the other door, "Broom closet." she grumbled, slamming the door again. A moment passed and the lights went out with Jenny standing in the middle of the room.

"It's different because...I don't want to lose Brad again..."

* * *

The next day started normally for Tremorton. School bells, car horns, and a monster attacking the city. Nothing too special this time, merely a 20 stories tall abomination. An armadillo hide and tentacles for arms. No one was sure where it was from, but sure it was hungry. Jenny was the second on the scene. Jenny flew hard to find a figure fighting the large monster, not paying too much attention to the beast. Her main concern was to talk to Brad and apologize. She was acting rudely and she knew it. She wanted to have Brad as a partner or sidekick. It was just the red mist. The blood that exploded into the air as that rogue clustor-bot attacked Brad. She wouldn't let that happen again. She arrived just as the monster was toppled over into a heap. She sped faster to Brad, calling out to him, "Brad!"

"Brad?" said a chivalrous, mature voice. It was Silver Shell.

"Oh...Oh! Sorry, Silver Shell. I thought you were Brad?"

"Thought I was Brad!?" Sheldon cried inside his robotic suit, that ended out in Silver Shell's voice, which he quickly acted as if he's coughing, "That little, puny guy that's always with you?"

"No, that's Sheldon." she replied, looking around the town for her friend.

"Wh-ga-er, ahem, Oh, right. Of course." Silver Shell responded with much effort, "Does he often fight huge monsters?" he asked daringly, trying to belittle Brad.

"Not until recently...There!" she responded matter-of-factly, flying off with just as easily as she approached.

"Brad...fights monsters?" Silver Shell was noticeably hunched over as he watched Jenny dart into the distance.

* * *

Jenny now pursuing Brad, flying behind him as she sped up to talk to him, "Brad!" she called out again, trying to reach him with her voice before her mass, "Brad!" she called again, as the figure stopped suddenly. Jenny smiled brightly, but smeared it off quickly, "Look, I'm sorry; I was being dumb." she said as he turned.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Misty asked, spinning around to see Jenny.

Jenny groaned, "Nothing, looking for Brad." she slumped, "Have you seen him?"

"Wouldn't he be on the ground?" Misty asked, confused by the question.

"No." she said, starting to look again, "He got hurt, but we fixed him and he's a cyborg and he can fly now and...There he is!" she squealed flying off again.

Misty watched Jenny fly off as she sorted out what she said, "...I hope he's okay," she finally muttered, thinking to herself.

* * *

"Brad!" Jenny was getting tired of hearing herself say his name as she approached Brad, who she half-expected it to be someone else, but as he turned around, their eyes locked, Brad's brow crunched to the bridge of his nose as he turn back around.

"It's not like that, Tuck!" he yelled at his little brother, who Jenny hadn't noticed.

"Sure." he said, elongating the word with a tone of disbelief, "Just answer me one question," he said, grinning roguishly at Jenny, "Did you buy her flowers before you kissed her, or did you just wing it...you devil, you." Tuck grinned, nudging his brother with his elbow, his usual humor hinting at a boy that knew too much for his age. Usually, Brad enjoyed Tuck's offbeat and childish humor, but he didn't like this joke, it struck a nerve. He didn't know why, but he suppressed the thinking of it easily with anger for his brother and anger for Jenny's previous revelation.

"I don't want anything to do with Jenn...that robot!" he yelled, huffing off to school, his name for Jenny stinging her, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time, one never brought by Brad on top of it all. Jenny looked down at Tuck glaring, her eyes glowing again, Tuck flinching, hearing the horror stories of the heat vision, but she stomped off, following Brad's footsteps, unsure to be angry or sad at her best friend.

The school day ensued as usual, in the exception that Brad and Jenny did not sit together all day. Jenny tried to approach him several times, but it was not until lunch when she was able to really have a chance, the rest of her times shot down by classmates, teachers, and other inconvenient interruptions that Jenny found strangely alike a cartoon she once saw.

Gathering their food, for appearances sake, Jenny grabbed a trey as well, following Brad to his table. Their friends disbanded from them, giving her privacy for once, "Brad...I'm sorry."

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a robot." Brad conceded.

"No, it's fine," she continued, his apologetic tone mitigating her task, "I want you as my sideki...partner," she corrected, "I just...I keep seeing you getting hurt by that clustor-bot, and I was so worried. I don't want it to happen again, I never want to see it again."

"That's almost impossible Jenny." the boy said sternly, giving Jenny a puzzled look on her metal features, "You have a video recorder in your head, you'll have it on tape forever." he grinned, sneaking out a laugh for the two.

"Brad...Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"Hey, it's me! What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

Brad looked down on the toppled bank, his eyes widened with fear as Jenny cleared the evacuation from the fire he had caused on the building across from the street from it.

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, you at least ensured everyone was safe." Jenny smirked, Wakeman's voice muffled from the transmission/video, which was screaming at Bradley from the inside of her body, "What's the wor..."

Brad hushed her, as they floated in the air, "This one isn't my fault, I mean, you destroy buildings all the time!"

"Not when all I had to do was to get a kitten from a tree." Jenny replied, smiling at Brad's face.

"Duly noted."


	3. Chapter 2

((Bored out of my mind so here's another chapter. Don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue me! More will be coming, mostly a joke chapter for me, but please, I hope you enjoy it!))

* * *

_There are three kinds of monsters. The three extremes that threaten our courage and determination for our dreams, they might threaten them differently, but they all do the same thing, classifying them as monsters. The first is the savage beast. The thing that goes bump in the night, the horrific example of destruction, the avatar of aberrations and the weird, these monsters reveal the fragility of human life and destroys us through the threat of death. We cower, holding dear to our precious lives, then again, those that do brave the ferocity end up dead, tearing the dreams from us either way._

_The second type is the ideal that we are not the top of the food chain. We are not alone in the universe and that there are other creatures out there, though not feral, maybe not even malicious, but smarter or stronger or faster or wiser then our comparatively, young race. This fear is very different than that of the beast, the alien fills us with fear that all we have done has already been done, that no matter what we do, we will always fall short, that we are the inferiors. We, as humans, are arrogant and we need to keep the idea that we are the best. Chosen by the invisible or evolved from lesser animals, each design shows we are the refined race and to lose that, we lose more then we know. So whenever there is a superior race out there we classify them as a doomed race, depicted by many of our entertainment, or they are terrible tyrants that must die. We must are the advanced, good guys after all._

_The beast and the alien are examples of outside monsters, but the worst is the one inside us. This one has no short name except humans. We are our greatest downfall. We seek power, build weapons, and kill ourselves. We are the monsters as well. We are ambitious; it is within our nature to hold onto our dreams, the fuel of violence and terrible outcomes. We threaten our own hopes just as any beast or alien. No matter what or where, here there be monsters._

* * *

"Brad! Get behind it and make sure it stays down!" A certain metal, teenage superhero calls out to her best friend and new partner.

It had been two weeks since the "kitten-in-the-tree-incident" and Brad had shown reluctance to fight solo, so Jenny decided to stick with him until his confidence returned. Jenny was starting to think that Brad was born for this. He was rather gifted in the department of giant monsters. There had been only been one robbery during the time and Jenny handled it easily enough as Brad added extra muscle. There had been a lot of fun between the two of them, but what surprised Jenny the most was the training sessions they had after school. Brad's robotic limbs held as much power as Jenny could output in total. It shocked her that her once scrawny friend was now just as strong as she was, perhaps stronger. Her mother's explanation for it was that Brad's limbs were made for power, while Jenny's was designed for an array of combat situations. In short, which took two or three hours to drag out of the long-winded Dr. Wakeman, is that Jenny's build is mostly hollow and joints, made for transforming and weapons, and Brad's parts from TK-3 was built only for physical power and combat.

Jenny reeled from the thought that Brad might be stronger than her, but she accepted it, but only after Brad's ego was deflated by a beating Jenny gave out after her best friend gloated with much enthusiasm about how he was a "man". Whatever she lacked in physical prowess was made up in ray guns, knives, blades, and other transformations. Brad was not so enthusiastic to learn this.

Today, their foe was a twenty-foot tall turtle… with teeth. Upon entering, Brad and Jenny could not help but give one another a puzzled look at the origin for such a … unoriginal creature. What was worse was that it even had zipper lines on the back. Brad instinctively tried to unzip it, but the zipper, though looking like a metal piece, was organic and "fleshy", as Brad put it. They started to fight it the old-fashioned way, but it seemed to be unphased by any attack. Finally, Jenny called out to her partner, "Brad! Get behind it and make sure it stays down!"

Brad obeyed, darting behind it a couple of yards, hanging shell level with it, readying for his friend to start. Jenny shot him a nod and then, with a hard rush, she crashed into the creature's chest, sending it toward the cyborg boy. Brad took the initiative as it flew, raising his robotic arm in the air, following with bringing down his elbow onto the beasts head, sending it straight down, it's momentum shifting with intense speed from Brad's power. Brad looked over to Jenny, giving her a nod now. Together, like they had practiced, they shot at the downed beast, Jenny turning into a drill as Brad followed close behind. Jenny made first contact, drilling hard into the creature's center mass, but stopping from lack of momentum, but then, Brad came crashing down, giving Jenny the push she needed. The turtle exploded in a torrent of purple and blue goo.

They crawled out of the newly made hole in the street, looking at one another in disgust from the drippings that they were covered with. Brad grunted as Jenny cringed. They looked at each other and smiled, covered in the remains of an unoriginal creature, they both just smiled warmly at each other.

"Good job." Jenny was the first to break the silence.

"T'was nothing compared to you, Jen." Brad said back in his usual sing-song compliments, "Hey, want to get cleaned up and head to Mesmer's?"

Jenny lit up, giving it a new meaning, as she became so excited that her eye lights glowed, making Brad flinch from the sudden brightness, "Yeah!" she almost screamed, showing her excitement, by spinning in place quickly to fling off the goo that was on her, then, with just as much haste, she hosed down Brad with a contraption that Brad had not seen before and dried him with her oversized hair-dryer that he had seen a few time before. He looked down to realize he was clean, merely a bit moist. He ran a hand through his hair, water shooting off his bangs as he chuckled.

"Ready to go?" he asked flatly, Jenny merely nodded with her usual smile that was reserved for certain events or certain boys, before he knew what happened, he was grabbed by the wrist and was standing in front of the familiar building with the enormous cat on it. He looked over at Jenny, puzzled, "Hey Jenny, what do you think us with the giant cat on the building?" he asked randomly, throwing a thumb up at the sign.

Jenny shrugged, "Maybe it was the owner's cat?"

Brad responded with a like shrug, "Must've been a wonderful, wonderful cat."

* * *

The place was pretty busy, as usual. The first thing Jenny noticed was the Krusts sitting in the corner chatting up a rather cute boy that she had seen several times at school. A competitive nature took her, something she didn't know she had and approached the three, leaving Brad at the door, "Hey guys." She chimed in greeting the two like friends.

The boy, turned and smiled, "Hey, your Jenny, the superhero…" a smile curling to his lips, "You guys know her?"

A sound of clicking tongues sounded off from the two, "Yes…" their tone less than happy, distaste evident. Jenny smiled at the boy, easier from the sound from the two bullies.

"What's your name?" she asked, dripping with interest, her eyes glazing over accompanying her smile.

"I'm Terry." He answered, brushing a brown lock from his blue eyes, a set of white teeth peering out with his smile, "Can I get you something?" the boy braved, Brit and Tiff walking away with audible frustration that made Jenny's smile broader.

"Sure."

She sat across from Terry, her eyes on him, but not really paying attention to the boy as he bragged and gloated of his technique on the soccer field, she was too busy savoring the loathing faces of the two girls she had just cut off, pretending to listen to the boy with positive responses as she looked over at the girls with a smug smile on her steel visage. It went on for twenty or thirty minutes until the terrible two left, Jenny letting out a giggle as they did. Terry took it that it was directed at him and grinned back, and continued to talk about himself.

* * *

Jenny learned ten minutes later that Terry was cute, but had an ego the size of Tremorton. She looked about the building, bored, as the boy filled her audible sensors with information all about him. She then spotted Brad and smiled, ready to ditch Terry to hang out with her partner in crime-fighting. Her smile quickly disappeared as she realized that he was talking to a very pretty girl. She watched with her mouth agape, stunned for some reason. She turned back to Terry, him still swimming in an ocean of compliments he supplied. She looked back to Brad, anger rising in her as she watched the two laughed, Brad laying his "charm" on thick. She pulled back from the table that she deformed from her iron grip, not even noticing the damage to the furniture. Then, she stopped.

Why was she so angry? Why she getting so worked up over Brad talking to a girl. She started to wonder, trying to put together the reasoning with her teenage artificial intelligence. Reasons elude her, exempting a malfunction of her emotional drive. She couldn't take her optics off the two, glaring at the girl. She had never seen her before. She was pretty, beautiful even, Jenny grew envious over her blonde curls and deep green eyes. She started to wish that she could let her hair down like other girls, wishing she could wear different outfits unlike the same one she always wore. She wished she were human. She grit, sneering the feeling away with a few calibrations to her mind. She grabbed the jock and pulled him to Brad, putting on her friendly face.

"Oh, hi Brad!" she started with a tone bordering on friendly and sarcastic, "Hey, this is Terry, who's that." Her last words were said in a notably flat tone.

"Jen! This is Erica; she's new in town, going to school next week." Brad's smile was from ear to ear, "Nice to meet you Terry." He answered, Terry throwing Brad a nod, unsure what was going on, but before he knew it, he was sitting across from Jenny, next to the pretty girl that Brad was chatting up. He looked over at Jenny puzzled, "Uh, wouldn't you rather be alone?" he asked quietly, uncomfortable with barging in like this.

Jenny smiled one of her fake smiles with a shake of her head, "No, I'm fine." She said with finality, having Terry's only response a sigh and leaning back in his chair, adjusting his red, leather jacket as he sit trying his best to think of an alternative.

Thirty minutes passed and all looked unsure of what to say, except, of course, Jenny who was glaring daggers into Erica. Finally, Terry excused himself, saying he had a curfew, but not before Jenny, who had run out of ideas way before, planted a kiss on him to hope for a reaction from Brad, hoping to make him feel jealous. Brad looked at her with a cocked brow, never seeing Jenny so quick to hand out kisses. Erica stood next, almost immediately, saying she was tired and wanted to go home.

"No problem!" Brad said, "I'll walk you home!" he said with a grin, "Just in case of… ninjas!"

Erica looked at him puzzled, "Ninjas?" her voice flat and in disbelief.

Brad nodded, "Yeah, they get really bad sometimes…when it's cold." He continued, his wild imagination peaking out as he talked. Jenny rolled her eyes as the two walked out, Erica taken with Brad's boyish charm.

Jenny didn't even notice she was stalking the two until they were halfway to Erica's house.

* * *

The two made it in a very untimely manner, often them stopping, taking in the sights, talking and laughing. Sometimes they would just stare at one another. When they did make it to the house, Erica turned around and they spoke for a while, Jenny unable to make it out without being seen. Finally as she opened the door, Erica leaned in and puckered up, Jenny witnessing it in slow motion. The two almost made contact when three shadows appeared from the darkness.

Brad spun around to witness the one thing he had not expected. Ninjas.

"You have taken our honor!" they said, their masks moving inaccurately to their words, "Prepare to die!" the mask continued to move like a movie poorly dubbed. Brad looked at them with more amazement that they appeared then their terrible melodrama.

"Ninjas, I guess you were right." Erica squeaked out behind Brad.

Jenny just stood behind the tree she had taken up guard at, confused.

Brad dispatched them easily enough, as they flew at him, in awkward flying styles, he merely swatted them away with his robotic limbs. They melted into familiar, purple goo as they fell to the grass. Brad looked at the dumbfounded Erica, "Told yah." He merely said with a confident smile.

Jenny watched as Erica's earlier kiss was planted, relocating to Brad's lips as she moved inside, waving with a coy smile on her face. Brad waved back, slowly as he savors the moment after its passing. He slowly walked back to his own home. Jenny walked the opposite direction, though just as slow as Brad, she was not as happy.

* * *

Brad arrived at his home a little before eleven o' clock; he walked inside to a ringing of the telephone. He picked up curiously, hoping that the whole house had not been waked from the devices ringing, "Hello? Carbunkle residence."

"Bradley? This is Dr. Wakeman, is XJ-9 with you?"

"Jenny? No, I last saw her at Mezmer's, but that was almost two hours ago, hasn't she come home?"

"No! She has not! I hope something terrible hasn't happened!" Wakeman's tone sounded severely upset mother's concern evident.

"I'll go look for her, but I'm sure she's fine. The last time this happened she was in cluster prime and she made it through fine." With that, Brad hung up and flew out, searching for his robot friend.

* * *

Three hours of searching found little. Brad let out a yawn as he combed the city, his eyes barely open as he look. He didn't even see the laser that tagged him hard in the back. He was in concrete when he opened his eyes, confused at what was happening. He stood to see three figures descend above him. He recognized them. They were the Space Hawks. An old television show from when he was a kid. He looked over them, knowing the trio well. Dis, the leader, a gaunt man with a flying disk and a laser gun, Rit, the love interest who Brad grew up having a crush on as a child, And finally, Jor, the plump genius that was the three's brains and scientist. He looked at them as the Dis spoke.

"Prepare to be destroyed, villain!" he said in his deep, chivalrous voice. Brad merely stared in wonderment as his childhood heroes were alive in front of him.

"Wait! Captain Dis! I'm a good guy! A hero!" he pleaded, unsure who they were, but he didn't have it in him to fight them. Dis shook his head in disbelief.

"Lies! Any villain would say the same in the presence of their demise!" the Destroyer of Zix replied. Lasers hummed through the air in a second's notice. Brad dodged at his best, his lithe figure barely slipping between the beams with little grace.

"Please, Captain, you gotta believe me!" he pleaded again, still unable to put up a fight.

"Hm, you seem to have some speed!" the thin man called out, clad in a bright, cheap, silver uniform, "But how can you dodge against the Advanced-Space-Hawks-Trio-Blast!"

"Not the Advanced-Space-Hawks-Trio-Blast!" Brad cried out, easily speaking it quickly without error, as he often called out the very same attack in a sandbox against other children.

"Yes!" Dis said with more enthusiasm, "Space Hawks, ready the Advanced-Space-Hawks-Trio-Blast!"

"Yes, sir!" the other two called out, flying high above Brad, as he watch in terror as they ready for the attack. They then started to pose more then what was needed, an explosion of lights and colors appearing behind them as they did, bringing back more memories of the show to the cyborg boy then before. Suddenly, unexplainably, a laser was produced that shot out at Brad. He flinched, covering up in fear from being destroyed as so many generic monsters had been before.

Opening his eyes brad realized that the beam was little more than a giant flashlight. Brad looked down confused, "No! It has no effect!" Dis screamed, "Space Hawks! Battle maneuvers! Take flight!" his orders holding a zealot's theme to it, it bordering on that of a terrible actor's performance. Brad slid between showy punches and awkward kicks. A sweep kick, the only real respectable move, from Jor, had Brad's reflexes activate, kicking hard into Jor's unprotected face. The plump warrior in shiny, blue armor sprawled out on the ground as he 

turned into the purple debris that seemed to be ever popular with the enemies as of late. Brad double-take as he realize he had just killed Jor.

"No! Monster! Jor!" the leader cried out as Rit cried on his shoulder.

"No! Jor!" Brad cried out with the same concern as Dis, falling to his knees at the puddle of substance. The two remaining members of the group took the opportunity to attack Brad, but were stopped by a blue blur of movement.

"Brad?" a familiar voice said from behind the new hero.

"Jenny?" he said through his sobs, "Oh, Jenny!" he said grabbing onto her, holding her tight.

Jenny embraced him back, smiling as he hugged her, "Brad…did you come out looking for me?"

"Uh-huh." A weak voice from Brad answered, another sob right after.

"Aw, Brad, I'm fine, see?" she said, happy she was so worried about.

"No, it's just…"

"What Brad?" Jenny asked with concern on her face.

"I killed Jor!" he cried out, sobbing on her shoulder again. Jenny just rolled her eyes.

* * *

After calming Brad down, the two went over the previous villains fought, finding them odd, if not at all lame, "However stupid they look or act, we need to find what is going on with all this…"

Brad nodded, "Where do you think we can find some information on these things?" he asked.

Jenny shrugged, "I don't have a clue." A moment of thought passed between them, when Brad's eyes widened suddenly.

"We know these things all have one thing in common, they are all like really bad movies!" Brad announced.

"So?" Jenny looked at him puzzled.

"It's a long-shot, but why don't you try and scan the area for transmissions for b-movies and old TV shows?" He replied, grinning, seeing Jenny's face light up favorably. Transforming her pigtail into a satellite dish, she scanned for a few minutes, but it being almost midnight, the transmission was easily found.

"Brad, you were right, follow me!" she said, speeding off through the air, her pigtails quickly turning into the boosters that gave her flight. Brad followed as well, eager to end this quickly and go to bed. He had a test to fail tomorrow. As they flew, Jenny's focus broke only to turn around to see if Brad was behind her, tossing him soft smiles now and again. Brad returned them, not giving them a second thought. It was a longer flight than expected, leading them all the way out past Tremorton, following the fault line which the town was built near. Finally stopping near a small plantation for plants they didn't bother to look at. They looked about the farmland. Jenny a bit more excited than Brad, who let out a hefty yawn almost every two minutes as if he were counting. His feet drug as the blue blur that was his crime fighting partner zipped in and out of building. It was thanks to his feet that Brad stumbled over a tarp on the ground, buried slightly by the dirt that covered the farm. He looked down, inspecting what it was, using his inhuman powered arm to reveal a trap door.

"Jenny, here." He called out with a hushed tone. Jenny moved to him, giving Brad an approving smile.

"Good job, Brad." She merely said, quick to compliment.

Brad hardly listened as he open the door, letting Jenny, who turned her hand into an old fashioned, glass walled lantern, lead down into the darkness. The light revealed what was hidden in the dark step by step, slowly drawing up the veil of vision as the two huddled close to one another, unsure what to expect. Soon, at the end of the staircase, they found a wooden door. It was barely hinged, barely a door even. The type of door you would only expect in only the worse of horror movies. The one's covered in blood and writing, the kind anyone normal would avoid openly. The two braved inside without hesitation. Jenny's nerve of steel, literally, and Brad too tired to care. What they found was something they had not expected.

A small, stout little farmer whose beard covered whatever body he had smiled a toothy grin at them with the little teeth he had, "Howdy." His voice chimed. He sat in a rocking chair, watching a small television as he eat eggplants. The two heroes looked at one another confused. Not sure what to say, they merely stood there as the farmer took what remained of his food, tossing it behind him, landing in a small pool of bubbling ooze. The small crater of thick, purple stuff bubbled as if heated, when a hand emerged suddenly from it, making the two squeak from surprise. A figure stood from the gunk, the purple goo forming a figure. It revealed in the soft glow of the television light, it was Jor. Jenny spared a laser from her palm, ending the thing's short life…again.

* * *

After some explaining from the farmer, they found out that he merely used the puddle to power his television, seeming to have an electrical current within it. Deducing that it was most likely the television he watched that gave forms to the primordial, purple soup. Jenny vaporized the ooze as Brad set up a small generator in the farmer's home so he could continue to watch his shows. Generally, disappointed at the anticlimactic explanation, the two sighed as they flew side by side, "Eggplant monsters." Brad sighed.

"Hey, superheroing isn't always cool…sometimes you'll get eggplant monsters." Jenny explained, with a shrug, with a very flat tone.

"Ah well, anyway, see you tomorrow, Jen." Brad said, seeing their homes in the distance, nearing to them quickly.

"Uh, wait, Brad…" Jenny started as they landed, Brad already walking off to his home.

"Yeah, what's up Jenny?"Brad asked, spinning around, his words cut off as Jenny leaned in, kissing his cheek with her cool metal lips.

"Thanks for coming out to find me." She said, zipping off to her house, too fast for Brad to speak again.

Brad placed his hands on each of his cheeks, a kiss respectively for each one… He smiled softly as he walked to his house, "Stupid, eggplant monsters." He mumbled before shutting his home's door.

* * *

_((Alright, I know, it was lame. It was meant to be. The eggplant monsters came from my little brother a while ago. I played with the idea for a while and it just popped out. I kind of liked the idea, but rushed it out, not wanting to make a huge story about them. It was just for fun. Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll start the next chapter later. Oh, and kudos for those who realized the Felix the Cat reference. (b.)b ))_


	4. Chapter 3

Brad let out a long groan as he heard his ever-annoying, little brother announce that he had to "use the facilities". Brad's family took his transformation into a superhero quite well; too well, really. Brad could almost sense he was bothered by it, but his simple nature for adventure and excitement easily drown out any real worries. He was in his bed looking over his new limbs. Thanks to them, he was a superhero, just like Jenny. He emphasized the term "Hero" several times over, before letting it go. He could fly, had enough strength to pick up a car, and got better speed and mileage than his dad's station wagon. No one would dare start a fight with him now, they would all move aside like they did for Jenny. They saw him as a freak, probably.

That thought brought a grimace, but a devilish grin, one that was unknown to Brad so far, took his face. He wouldn't get bullied anymore. Not in school by bullies. Not by punks on the street. Even Space-Motorcycle Gangs, a certain one coming to his mind, would have to back off. Tuck would have to give him respect too. Jenny might even be a bit nicer.

All these thoughts led to a new thought. His cybernetic parts were stronger than Jenny's physically. Maybe he could get the rest of his body done so he could…

He stopped, shaking it away, "What am I thinking!?" He said, with a laugh, "Jenny would kick my butt and besides, half of the Bradster is enough for the ladies." Brad deluded himself, his usual attitude coming into play. He rolled over, letting sleep take him. He was half tired, pun intended, and really needed to rest up for the next day. He had nearly passed all of Dr. Wakeman's new set of tests. It seems she regretted her quickness to unleash a super-powered Bradley out into the town. He shuddered as he remembered the scolding he received and rolled over for some sleep, trying to blank out his thought-filled mind.

Next door, there was another robotic hero recalling the last two weeks of events. Jenny had very much grown to treasure Brad as a fellow crime-fighter. Misty, Brad, and herself had done quite well to keep the town safe. Admittedly, Brad was a better help than Misty, who seemed to only put half of her heart in saving the town, as the rewards had been lacking as of late. Brad hadn't encountered too much trouble with his transition, which upset Jenny a bit. She didn't want Brad to be uncomfortable, but there didn't seem to be a big change for him. He just seemed to be helping her in a more active role than before, when he just cheered and helped when it was necessary.

Another thing was there was no challenge. Brad messed up now and then, but most of the time he was quite efficient. Jenny's mother didn't like that and started to see the whole partnership as a competition. She was constantly prodding Jenny to outdo her friend. Lately, the two have been in their own contest. See who can mess up the most, trying to do the exact opposite of what Jenny's mother says, only in training though. Jenny shrugged it all off as she turned on her sleep mode. She was so glad when her mother had it installed, as staying awake for hours as time dragged on was quite boring. She neglected her dream switch for the night, as the last weeks of dreams have just been repeats of Brad getting hurt.

There's always a third. Sheldon looked over his suit known as the Silver Shell with contempt. Jenny and Brad had been fighting crime for a few weeks now. That made four heroes for one town and that was one too many for Sheldon. He always liked Brad, maybe even looked up to him in a way. He was nice and easygoing, never afraid to speak his mind. That charisma was often wasted in trying to direct girls his way. He knew his friend didn't have many girlfriends, but he played along. Brad was a good friend and he was even nice enough to give him so help with having Jenny notice him, but since he took on his new role as Jenny's sidekick, he was a growing nuisance. They appeared closer than ever.

"This is your fault." His voice trying to find a low tone, but puberty making that impossible, "If… if you were real. If you were me, Jenny would notice. Jenny would…" He growled as he looked into the lifeless eyes of his alter ego. Anger biting at him to take action and retaliate at the lifeless shell. He gave the suit a hard kick.

His yelp for a stubbed toe was heard across the neighborhood.

_He's starting to take the bait. He'll destroy the robot girl now… for sure._

* * *

Morning greeted Brad with its usual calm. The sun peeked from the window, his eyes opening slowly, though his full organic orb making an appearance before the "improved" one. His vision focused to view a strained, smiling face over him. He let out a muffled scream as he backed away from the creepy look.

"Good morning, dear brother." Tuck said, dipped in too much honey.

"T-t-tuck. What the heck! You scared me!" Brad stammered out, still reeling from the estranged wakeup call.

"I just want to make sure that my favorite big brother gets to class on time. Oh, I also made breakfast!" He said matter-of-factly, setting a large tray of pancakes, cooked bacon, and other morning foods in his lap.

Brad gave Tuck a suspicious, "Thanks…" he held out his tone, trying to figure what his clever, little brother was up to, "this wouldn't have anything to do with my new station as a superhero, would it? Tucker?"

Tuck's face only held that same smile that freaked Brad out, "Okay then… I'm going to go ahead and get to school. You better get to class to… Tuck?" Brad pushed the tray away and make it out the door, his book-bag on his shoulder, but his little brother clung to his leg.

"Brother dearest, could you give me a ride to class?"

The mystery of Tuck's odd behavior revealed itself suddenly. Brad smirked at his brother and sighed. Normally he'd say no and try to teach him that banking on other's gifts was wrong, but he decided to give the kid a break this once. The past few weeks had been quite good to Brad, so it put him in a decent mood.

"Alright, Tuck. Let's go."

Brad grabbed his little brother, placing him on his shoulder, and took off into the sky, using the nearby window. He let out a chuckle as he heard the little boy let out a thrilling cheer. He adored flying and he knew that the small boy on his shoulder was one of his most dearest people. Brad, in certain respects, was beyond his years in maturity. He didn't mind admitting to be wrong, it was kind of hard to during his numerous humbling events. He tried to be as honest as he could be and urged others to be true to themselves, Jenny the worst culprit. That honesty compelled others to invite him to parties and the like. He wasn't the most popular kid, but no one in school could really make fun of him. He was too confident in himself for it to happen and once you start believing it, so do your peers. Only the most cruel of the popular kids would say otherwise. The Crust cousins the paragon of cruely in that aspect.

Because Bradley could identify himself, he could identify what Tucker meant to him and what he'd do for the kid; not that he'd ever tell him. That would be too much.

"Thanks Brad!" The amazingly smart child chimed as he hoped to the ground, "You're the best big brother ever!"

Brad could only grin as he took off for his own school, it only a few blocks away.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. One HALF of the freak brigade." A familiar accent from a familiar bully prodded at Brad as he landed.

"Tell me, Carbunkle. What's it like to be half a dweeb and half a freak?" Tiff, the smaller of the two cousins slurred at him.

Brad could only grin, unable to be hurt from such a source, "Pretty good." He chuckled, walking by them, "How's it to be half annoying, half stupid, and all ugly?" Brad walked away from the girls, the hall accepting him with the usual hush. School couldn't outcast him like they did with Jenny, as her arrival gave him a leg up; the students were used to the sight of different students and Brad's place in the hierarchy of school wasn't far from his place now.

Jenny smiled at the young man as he approached, "Hey Brad. What's up?" She asked as it was almost a ritual for the two.

"Not much, Jen. Just getting Tuck to school. He's really happy about the new me." He laughed, the picture of the boy grinning and kissing up to him implanted in his mind, "Anything I miss?"

"Don Prima is having a party…" She said, her tone lightly floating away as she looked down the hall to Don, handing a few more invitations to some kids. Jenny sighed, knowing that she was going to be left out again. Brad looked over his friend's metal features. Brad didn't have to guess what was happened and normally he'd give her some words of support; some kind words that would bring a smile to her. Normally he'd just hope he would get an invitation and kind of hope to see Jenny there. Normally he would try to talk Don into letting her go. He battled something he hadn't felt before as Don approached him.

"Oh, hey Brad. I got you an invitation. Been seeing you with your new… uh, fashion. Well, whatever. Here." Brad looked down at the blank envelope as his hand slowly went to grab it, but his eyes darted to Jenny, who's gaze found the floor. Normally he'd talk to Don about Jenny or decline the invitation. Normal didn't equate to how he felt. His metallic arm grabbed at Don, slamming the boy into the lockers behind him. He nearly screamed in defiance, but the look on his face was something that Brad cherished.

"If you think I'm going to take an invitation while Jenny just sits there, you got another thing coming, jerk. You best invite her too, unless you want attend your parties in a fashionable, full-body cast!" Brad's voice found a new depth as he growled at the boy, who flinched with every sudden movement Brad made.

"Okay, okay, man. Here, robot girl. Take it, take it." Don screamed, handing the invitation over quickly to Jenny. Everyone just stood and watched at the show, unsure what to think. There was some initial silence, but later there was some nervous laughter at Don's position. Brit and Tiff, of course, tried to turn it on Brad, but they said it in a nervous whisper, no one dared laugh.

Jenny accepted the invitation dumbfounded, "B-brad. It's okay. I don't really want to go."

"Yes, you do." Brad snapped, his anger sending Jenny reeling, "Get lost, Prima." He said, throwing the large boy into a nearby trash can. Brad gave everyone a dirty look, sending them away with a simple glare. Jenny was actually scared of Brad for a moment, but her courage returned and resentment appeared.

"Brad!"

He spun around and his bright, usual smile appeared, "Look Jenny! We're both invited now. Don's fine, I promise. It just kind of upset me to see you sad. Sorry for embarrassing you. I won't do it again."

She couldn't stay mad at him, his words always having an impact on her, "A-alright." A smile found her face as she embraced the boy in a hug, remembering how badly she wanted to go to the party, "You're the best friend a girl could have, Brad. You got me invited and stood up for me! No one's ever really done that… well, except you." She giggled, remembering all the time he fought with his peers for her.

Brad shrugged, "Hey, us robots got to stick together, even if I'm only half." The two shared a laugh as they moved to class.

Sheldon had seen it all. He hadn't been invited either and was kind of hoping that he could coax Jenny into hanging out, as he counted on her being left out. He grunted as he moved to his locker as Brad and the object of his affection walked away from the area. He wanted to hate Brad, but he couldn't find it in him. Brad was his friend and whatever anger he found to grab was whiplashed from memories the two shared. He was insanely jealous of the guy and he didn't want to hurt Bradley, he just wanted him away from Jenny. Sheldon even hoped that he could stay friends with him. Maybe he could find a girl for Brad to distract him?

He nearly slapped himself; what girl would be interested in Brad? Brad could strike out with a tennis racket and a whiffle-ball. There were few girls that saw the guy as datable. As he tried to remember them, a dark grin spread on his face. Sheldon had to make a quick trip to his lab.

* * *

"How's goes the date-hunt Jenny?" Brad asked from a seat in the lunchroom. The cafeteria was all abuzz about Don's party, though the celebrity of the school was nowhere to be seen. That brought a distinct, confident smile to the face of Brad.

"No. Every boy evades me like the plague. I need to find a date for this party, Brad! Otherwise, I won't be able to show my face."

Brad shrugged, "What happened with Terry? He seemed like an alright guy…" His tone was soft, but Jenny's face answered his question, "Well, I haven't found a date yet… so… you could go with…"

"Brad! What happened to you!?" A feminine voice popped out from behind the cyborg boy. Brad spun around to see a cute, blond girl he had known in the past and a smile found his face.

"Melody! I haven't seen you in a while. I haven't seen you in forever." He said in amazement as the girl embraced him.

"Brad, you… you were hurt! I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Her flustered face turned to Jenny, "Jenny! Why didn't you protect Brad? Look at him! He was hurt and it was all your fault."

Jenny felt a spike of guilt, "W-what? My fault?"

"Melody, leave Jenny alone. She tried her best. It wasn't anyone's fault, so just relax." Brad interceded, "Look, how about we all go to Don's party? Sheldon can come too."

"Like a double date?" Melody squealed, grabbing Brad's arm devotedly.

Brad tried to protest, only wanting to go as a group of friends, "A-alright." Jenny said in her defeated tone, her head hanging down, "Yeah, we can do that. I mean, it'd be fun."

"Jenny?" He muttered as he watched her stagger away, unsure why she seemed so sad. He wanted to just shrug it off, but it bit at him hard. Melody found herself fighting for the boy's attention, which she easily won over with a small kiss. Brad's smile appeared, Melody echoing his expression.

"It was my fault. I never thought about it like that." A guilt ridden Jenny sighed, "Brad seems happy in his new life… but it all happened because I was just too… weak." Her pauses bit at her.

Sheldon slipped next to Jenny suddenly, not above stalking her and seeing the whole show, "Hey Jenny. What's wrong?" He said, all too caring.

"Oh, hey Sheldon. N-nothing." A pause stopped the conversation for only a few moments but it felt like torture to the metal girl, "So Sheldon, did you want to go to Don Prima's party… with me? Brad and Melody are going too and we thought we could go as a… double date." She was desperate. Most times she'd rather not go at all than to go with the nerd, but something in her told her that she had to be there, no matter what.

"Would I!? I'd love to go, Jenny!" He almost screamed his answer with joy, but kept some modicum of control as he walked her to her next class, having memorized her schedule.

"Cool…" She said flatly, "I'll see you later."

Sheldon could only snicker as he watched her enter the class. It was all working out. It was all going to plan! It couldn't have been better! Brad had Melody and he could have Jenny. On top of it all, they'd all be friends. He nearly skipped to his next class.

The day was slow, to be sure. Brad had to nearly beat Melody off with a stick, but his new strength gave him the upper hand as he pushed the girl away, trying to make it to the remaining classes. That didn't stop for Melody to wait by the classrooms' doors as she eagerly awaited for "her Brad" to make an appearance. Sheldon's mind was daydreaming away of Jenny and himself dancing the night away and the romantic times in the future. Jenny's day was a bit rougher.

She cursed her mother for putting a simulation computer inside her as the temptation was too great. All through class she played out the fateful fight with the delusional cluster-bot that hurt Brad. She sought only to know that there was nothing she could have done. That there was no way she could have saved Brad from the trouble. Her results came back with over thirty different scenarios where Brad was unharmed. The gadgets listed were ones she almost never used and her mother's scolding about keeping up to date with her body played in her mind.

"Hi Brad!"

"Hi Jenny!"

They were in unison as the two walked out of the class. Sheldon had left his class early and finding a seat next to Melody, who was all too happy to see him. She was sure to thank him several times for finding her with his machine and telling her the status of Brad.

Brad and Jenny sighed in chorus, the two couples mirroring each other now.

* * *

There wasn't much the two could have done at this point. Brad was just too nice to let Melody down, especially for no reason. He felt like he had to go and he had an obligation to stay with her. Whatever he felt for her before seemed to have diminished, though there were surges of enjoying her company whenever she puckered up against his cheek.

Jenny wasn't going to enjoy her time with Sheldon. She adored the boy as a friend, but as a boyfriend he was bit wanting… not to mention his overzealous nature to promote his adoration. He could just be downright creepy. She still shuddered the time when he tried to buy her.

Brad didn't bother with dressing in too much, appearing in his usual vest and white shirt. He didn't feel like it merited too much, but as he found the rest of his friends in front of Don Prima's generous home, he felt sorely under-dressed.

Sheldon was clad in a suit a bit too large for him, Melody made an appearance in a gown that was reminiscent of fairy tales, and Jenny had transformed her form to where she appeared to be wearing a dress that revealed a set of metallic legs, thanks to the backup of fashion material she had left.

Brad sighed as he moved into the group, "Heh, I think I may be going to the wrong party. You all look great."

"Thanks Brad, you look good too!" Melody chimed with Jenny. Sheldon scoffed, but gave his friend a genuine smile.

"I'm sure no one will notice, Bradley. Shall we, Jenny?" The nerd's tone was dripping with a forced suaveness.

Both couples entered finally, whispers and giggles accompanying both for different reasons. Don sat at the master table in the kitchen, giving a small glare to Brad, but immediately turned away submissively as Brad returned his face. The whole school was there, with few exceptions. Those who weren't invited made an appearance anyway. Don's large home was transformed, the strong and expensive features covered in tacky party favors and colored banners. He did this every so often, trying to stay on the radar of school. Not one to be of fashion and cruelty like the Crust cousins, he found his role in the popular kids with his good looks and outrageous number of parties. A dance floor was placed where a living room might have been, Don's money apparent as a large television loomed over the dancing crowd.

"Oh, Brad. Let's go dance!" Melody said, her usual squeaking not enough to make it over the music, but it gave Brad a chuckle as he was pulled away, figuring out what was going on with the direction he was headed.

"Y-yeah! Sheldon, let's go dance too!" Jenny urged nervously, grabbing her wimpy date and pulling him through the crowd. Brad looked behind him to see Jenny following and a smile pierced his face as he waved her over. Melody, on the other hand, didn't have much of the same reaction as they neared the two. Melody pouted visibly as Jenny planted Sheldon next to Brad. The blond android wanted some time away from the metal girl. She looked up at Brad with a pair of eyes that would have usually moved the boy into doing her every whim, but Brad was too busy dancing; his bright smile signaling how much fun he was having flushing Melody's worries as she began to dance with him.

Jenny began dancing with Sheldon, most of it was random movements with no real effort to try and look good. Melody moved closer to Brad with a single hip swing coordinated with the music, but Jenny retaliated by pushing between the two, acting as if she was just having too much fun. Brad hadn't noticed quite yet, just too darn thick. Sheldon, on the other hand flt and witnessed the tension rising with each minute the song went by.

Soon, the two girls were nowhere near their dates as they took the center of the floor, trying to outdo one another. Melody was the first to escalate the aggressiveness with a harsh pose, slamming her hand right in Jenny's face.

Jenny reeled, holding her damaged mouth as Melody only smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry, Jennifer. Totally an accident." She said easily, with insincerity.

Jenny sneered at the girl, providing a grin for the blond, "Oh… no problem, Melody. I know you can be programmed to be somewhat of a klutz. Besides, the way to stick that move is like THIS!" She growled harshly, as the crowd slid into a circle around them, everyone recognizing the tension. Jenny mirrored Melody's pose, but instead of throwing an open backhand in the girl's features, she provided one of her fists; giving Melody a solid punch in the face.

Melody stood after traveling some distance from Jenny's attack. She smirked and didn't drop the masquerade of dancing. She ripped a bit of her gown off, turning it into slip now, giving Jenny an impish smirk before walking to her.

"Sloppy, Jenny. Let me show you how to really dance!" Her tone was so unlike what she usually gave Brad that it almost surprised Jenny, but the robotic superhero was so used to surprises that she was able to hide it. Melody jumped next to Jenny and imitated some sort of wild dance that Jenny would have expected more from Misty than the modest blond. Jenny tried to slip under one of the dangerous kicks, but found it moved out of her range, only to be toppled over by her other leg that came from below, making impact harshly on her face.

Jenny opened her eyes to see Melody standing all too sure of herself above her. Jenny snarled and grabbed at her legs, still in coordination with the music. Jenny took the pose of a ballerina and grapple with Melody's feet, slamming her about the floor, leaving her figure in divots on the ground. All the while, Jenny moved gracefully with every slam, some people watching the carnage even applauded after Jenny finished with an insane spin, sending Melody through a wall.

Melody's figure flashed through the crudely designed path in Don's wall and raced toward Jenny, the girl throwing the disguise of dancing behind her and starting an all out brawl now. The two almost met with their fists right in the center of the party when they were stopped by loud whooping and lights from outside.

Brad stopped dancing, haven't even noticing the two girls fighting, but was all too familiar with the sound that trumpeted the space bikers.

"Whoo!" Said the bikers' hefty leader, "A party and we almost missed it!"

Brad could only grin as he pushed his way to greet them. Ever since he got his powers there was one set of girls that he daydreamed about beating the snot out of and he had a suspicion that tonight was going to be a good night for dreams to come true.

Jenny and Melody were about to come to Brad's aid as he made his way up front, but the largest biker, Olga, landed hard on them, crushing the two under the huge one's weight. Jenny only saw this as an inconvenience, but the little pet of the gang, Lenny, ran up and offered a small gizmo to Jenny and Melody. It looked odd, like a small techno-siren. It flashed in a circle inside a red glassed case. The girls looked at it curiously and suddenly they felt paralyzed.

"We call it the lamp." Tammy grinned through her covered eyes, "Makes little robots unmovable."

Letta smirked as she looked over Brad, "Will you look at what we got here, Tammy! Looks like your ex has gotten some guts! What'sa matter sweetheart, want to dance?"

Brad could only grin, "I'd love to." Letta awoke outside, a dumpster caved in around her. She hadn't even seen it coming. Tammy's eyes widened as she saw Brad unleash a punch at her boss, toppling her over and out of the building. Don nearly screamed at the damage of his home, having just entered to see what all the commotion was about. Sludge was next, running at Brad with all her might, Olga right behind her. Brad could only smile as he slipped between the two's attacks and answered with his own. Sludge was down, but Olga wasn't about to let one kick stop her. She spun around like a bull and charged at the cyborg, but Brad gladly met her and grappled with the large woman. There was a little distance before the stop, which Brad secretly congratulated Olga for, but he didn't let up. His pointy hair smashed into her as he gave her a head butt, dazing her and finishing her off with a solid punch to the stomach, or at least he hoped that's where her stomach was; can't be too sure with aliens.

Brad was stopped by a chain wrapped around him. She grinned at him with her usual maniac smile as she pulled him closer.

"Oh, Bradley-boo…. We're going to have some fun toget…" She was sent flying as a silver streak of lightning slammed into her.

Brad looked up to see the Silver Shell, "Don't worry Brad, I got these. You go take care of their leader." Sheldon knew what Brad had faced with this particular group and couldn't help but let him cut loose, "Go get'em, Brad." He said away from his intercom.

"Hey Letta. Like my improvements?" Brad said, hovering over the biker with a confident stance.

"Y-y-you're a robot!?"

"Cyborg, stupid." He grunted, "Let's see that makes Jenny, Silver Shell, Melody, and Me. Not to mention Misty. Hmm, I think that is somewhat bad news for scum like you." He was surprised at how cool he actually sounded for once.

"Please, we'll leave…" Letta begged, flinching from Brad's grasp as he moved to give her more punishment.

"You're darn right, you will!" He commanded, "Don't you dare come back to my planet. Otherwise, you'll be facing me." He held her inches from his glare and gave her a coy smile before throwing her with all his might across Tremorton.

Brad was met with some satisfaction as he walked back to Don's house, the party regrouping as he found that Silver Shell and the other bikers were nowhere to be found. The brown haired boy made his way to Jenny and Melody, destroying the device with a robotic foot. The girls smiled brightly at him.

"That was amazing, Brad!" Melody chimed, "You're so heroic."

Jenny bit her tongue, a bit perturbed at Melody's show of affection, but she let it pass as Sheldon appeared next to them. Whatever celebrations might have taken place were interrupted by a very stuffy looking man in a suit.

"Now presenting his royal highness, Prince Heironious Tuckenher!" The man announced, the group of teens looking at one another, not expecting royalty suddenly.

A short young man sporting a fashion sense that surpassed anyone there appeared in the doorway.

Brad could only laugh as he beheld his little brother entering.

With the entrance of Tucker, the party started again, most of the naïve girls believing Tucker to be royalty. Brad played along as well, enhancing the boy's experience.

The end of the night was met with the two couples walking one another home. Jenny and Melody giving one another dirty looks, but Brad was having too much fun in remembering how he saved the day and Sheldon was too absorbed with worshipping Jenny to notice the tension.

"Well, I guess this is our stop." Jenny said, meaning Brad and her, "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Melody scoffed at Jenny and moved in and planted a hard kiss on Brad's face. Brad blushed and gave a smile to Melody as he walked off, dazed, but feeling on cloud nine.

Jenny winced at the sight as she looked at Sheldon, already puckered and waiting to receive, "Uh, good night, Sheldon." She dismissed and hurried to her home, giving a look to Melody before entering her home.

Sheldon gave a smile to Melody, "Well, looks like Brad is really happy…" The nerd began.

"Yes. I think Jenny had fun too." She lied, "You know, maybe we should wait to do this. I mean, I think Brad and I were really in your two's way."

Sheldon had to agree as he walked away, finding some pride in what happened that day. His pride for his friend and delusional thoughts of how Jenny felt for him swelled inside of him.

Melody watched the boy walk away and started back to her home… to her father.

_With each step, he grows closer to understanding what he's capable of… and his purpose in it all..._

((Hey guys. Wow, been a while. I was totally about to forget about it, but I got a few e-mails about the story. Hate to leave it finished, especially since I actually like the idea. Tried better to match up against the spirit of MLAATR, instead of adding my "artistic path" to it. I kind of regret some of what I put in the story, but nothing serious or nothing worth changing. I'd rather it mark my journey to the end, for retrospect. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I will not be adding too many new characters as I adore all the characters of MLAATR and figure they are good enough. So, expect to see Glenn, Kenny, Misty, and even some of the good Clustor to make an appearance. I will be writing more, so I hop you'll keep reading!))


End file.
